A Kiss
by Yourin Yo
Summary: "Sudah ku katakan kau itu manis, jadi jangan menunduk!" / "A..apa? Kumohon jangan berbuat macam-macam pada ku," / "Ya, memohonlah seperti itu! Aku suka wajah memelasmu dan juga... Bibirmu. Menurut ku bibir kita pasti akan cocok saat menempel." / "Jadi... bagaimana kalau kau kucium sekarang?"


**Naruto : ****Masashi kishimoto**

**A Kiss : Yourin Yo**

_**Rate**_** : T+**

_**Warning**_** : Typo, OOC, Bad story, AU, Ide pasaran, ect.**

**.**

**.**

_If you don't like, don't read. If you don't like, don't read. If you don't like, don't read. And right back!_

* * *

.

.

Hinata suka, dia sangat menyukai ketika benda tajam yang bernama pisau lipat itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Sensasi yang Hinata rasakan sangat nyaman, hangat, dan sakit yang berbeda. Dia merasa bebas, setidaknya itu menurut Hinata. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Memarahi serangga pun dia tak sanggup. Jadi Hinata lebih memilih untuk menuangkan segala bentuk emosi dengan menyiksa diri. Dia tau ini salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang? Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga dalam mengahadapi masalah? Dia memang cukup pintar untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika ingin mengemukakan sesuatu, otaknya bahkan bisa memikirkan lebih dari itu. Hinata hanya terlalu malu, malu dan takut jika dia salah.

Ini sudah terhitung satu tahun lebih dia menggeluti hobinya, menyakiti diri sendiri dengan berbagai cara. Hinata tidak sampai membotaki kepalanya dan membenturkannya di tembok kamar mandi atau memukuli wajahnya dengan botol. Tidak, Hinata tidak sampai melakukan itu. Dia menyukai rambutnya yang panjang dan almarhum ibunya juga pernah berkata untuk tetap merawat rambut lavendernya, jadi dia tidak akan pernah melibatkan rambut dengan masalahnya. Bagian yang bisa ditutupi yang dia incar, setidaknya dia bisa menyembunyikan bekas sayatan dan lebam di tempat yang tertutup. Bisa menghindari berbagai pertanyaan curiga dari temannya, tunggu! Hinata baru ingat dia sudah tidak punya teman. Oh tidak, tidak. Hinata sangat tidak suka ketika ditanya. Dia berusaha menghindar jika ditanya. Pertanyaan membuatnya takut, tentunya bukan tentang pertanyaan pelajaran.

Hinata hanya tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan seseorang, dia gugup dan merasa malu sekaligus takut jika sudah menyangkut masalah interaksi. Dia merasa dirinya akan tenggelam dalam lahar panas ketika dia ditatap, merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh dan dia rasa dirinya sangat berpeluang jika dijadikan bahan ejekan satu dunia. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu realita yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata tau jika seperti ini terus dia akan tidak punya teman, mana ada teman yang mau bergaul dengannya. Dia tertawa miris dalam hati ketika mengingat jika teman terakhir yang dia punya telah pindah sekolah, meninggalkannya sendiri di sekolah dengan para penghuni yang haus akan kekejaman. Mem-_bully_ dirinya di kamar mandi, menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah untuk diajak 'main', disekap di gudang, dan masih ada beberapa daftar lagi yang tidak ingin Hinata ingat. Hahaha bukannya itu cocok dengan mu, Hinata? Kau suka penyiksaan, dan di sekolah tercinta mu kau selalu disiksa.

Hinata menyudahi kegiatannya. Dia rasa ini sudah cukup untuk meringankan sedikit beban yang dia dapat dari masalahnya dengan sang ayah. Menghela nafas, Hinata bangkit dan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya, mengabaikan_ liquid_ merah kental dengan jumlah sedang itu mengalir melewati telapak tangan dan berujung di jari-jari mungilnya kemudian menetes dilantai. Dia akan membersihkan lantainya nanti, itu pasti.

Setelah Hinata berada di balkon kamarnya, dia berdiri dekat pembatas dan berusaha menghirup udara sore sedalam-dalamnya. Memejamkan mata bulan dengan bulu lentiknya, menikmati hembusan halus dari angin musim semi yang menggelitik di kulit. Sempurna, pelengkap dari kegiatan 'pembebas' yang beberapa waktu lalu dia lakukan.

* * *

.

.

.

Mobil _New VW Golf _merah Itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, mengabaikan segala bentuk hiruk-pikuk kebisingan jalanan. Orang yang sedang mengendarai terlihat sesekali mengumpat dengan wajah kesal. Seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya pun terlihat sudah tidak rapi, hasil dari beberapa gerakan kecilnya mungkin.

"Aku sudah sering terlambat, tapi untuk hari ini rekor terlambat ku akan semakin meningkat gara-gara kau Teme."

Suara berat dengan sidikit geraman itu terdengar dari orang yang tengah menyetir dengan segala bentuk ketidak-sopanannya, kita bisa bilang begitu melihat si pemuda malah melalui lampu merah tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk berhenti.

"**Berhentilah mengeluh, Dobe. Kau akan ketinggalan sesuatu yang seru jika tidak cepat ke sini."**

**TUT TUT TUT**

Terdengar sambungan_ telephone_ yang diputus. Hal itu justru membuat si pirang tambah naik darah. Oh tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berani menghiraukannya? Dia itu terlalu tampan untuk dihiraukan, terlalu seksi untuk diabaikan. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menolak pesona kulit tan eksotisnya? Wajah memesona dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya? Mata biru jernih miliknya juga akan membuat para gadis histeris hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata. Ditambah, dia punya sifat yang uh liar, man. Jangan tanya tentang harta, keluarganya bahkan memiliki perusahaan hampir diseluruh dunia. Namikaze _corp_ memang kaya. Meskipun dia anak tunggal, Naruto bahkan sudah punya usaha sendiri mengingat usia pemuda itu baru menginjak 17 tapi dia sudah bisa hidup dengan uang yang dia hasilkan. Jadi orang nista macam apa yang sudah berani mengabaikannya dan dengan laknatnya memutus sambungan _telephone _secara sepihak?

"Kau memang brengsek Sasuke Uchiha, kau pantas mendapat rambut seperti itu ketika lahir."

Aha, rupanya si Uchiha bungsu yang membuat _mood_ Namikaze tunggal jadi merosot lebih jelek.

* * *

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setibanya di kelas, Naruto di hardik dengan segala cacian dari sensei yang terkenal paling _killer_ se-Konoha High School, Anko Mitarashi. Pemuda malang itu dengan tidak elitnya diusir dari peradaban kelas karena baru tiba ketika Anko-sensei sudah mau mengemasi barang mengajarnya saat pergantian jam. Niatnya, Naruto akan masuk kelas ketika dirasanya Anko sudah keluar. Tapi dugaannya meleset saat menemukan bahwa sensei sadis itu ternyata masih berada di dalam kelas menyampaikan entah apa.

Jadilah Naruto di sini, berjalan di koridor dengan tujuan yang tidak jelas, dia di keluarkan-di usir- dari kelas untuk mata pelajaran ke-dua. Suasana koridor yang sunyi membuat Naruto bisa mendengar dengan samar suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin menjauh. Arahnya dari belakang, tapi ketika Naruto menengok dia tidak menemukan apapun._ Mungkin hanya halusinasi ku karena stres_, pikir Naruto.

Tapi tidak lama setelah itu Naruto mendengarnya lagi, langkah kaki. Kali ini dia mendengar langkah kaki itu ada di dekatnya. Tapi pandangan Naruto tidak bisa menjangkau apapun demi menemukan adanya orang yang mungkin berada di sekitarnya. Ada sebercik rasa penasaran dihatinya, jadi Naruto memutuskan berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju tempat yang dia perkirakan sebagai sumber bunyi dari langkah kaki yang dia dengar.

"Hihihihihi"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar tawa kecil yang menurutnya sedikit mengerikan. Naruto mulai takut sekarang, dia bahkan berpikir ulang apakaha akan benar-benar mencari sumber bunyi langkah kaki atau lari dengan elegan menuju kelas dan berteriak penuh khidmat sesampainya di depan papan tulis bahwa dia telah mendengar suara tawa mengerikan. Haha dia pasti dikata bodoh, yeah meskipun Naruto memang sudah bodoh. Tidak, dia pemuda tangguh yang berani. Ibunya pasti memotong benda kesayangannya jika mengetahui anaknya yang tampan memesona lari terbirit-birit eh elegan hanya karena suara tawa.

Dengan membulatkan tekat dan memberanikan diri, Naruto berbelok menuju koridor lain yang dia yakini sebagai tempat suara tawa itu berasal. Ekspresinya tetap datar sampai dia menemukan bahwa di sana, di pojok dekat jendela ada sosok yang sedang berjongkok memandangi tembok tanpa melihat sekitar membuat jiwa usil Naruto kambuh. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa disadari si sosok yang berada dekat pojokan, Naruto baru berhenti setelah dia sudah dekat dengan si target. Ikut berjongkok, Naruto mengamati sosok yang ada di depannya kini. Yang ditangkap indra penglihatnya hanya surai lavender panjang yang kelihatan halus. Dari dekat, Naruto bisa memastikan kalau sosok yang sedang dia amati adalah seorang gadis mengingat sosok itu memiliki rambut panjang dan ada aroma vanila lembut yang ditangkap indra penciuman Naruto. Postur tubuhnya yang mungil juga meyakinkan Naruto kalau sosok yang sedang dia amati adalah seorang gadis. Naruto terus mengamati si gadis yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena tetap fokus dengan sesuatu yang ada di tembok sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Itu suara Naruto, dia bertanya pada sang gadis.

"Eh? Aku sedang mengamati semut dan lumut yang terus beraktifitas di dinding ini."

Gadis yang ditanya menjawab tanpa menoleh, nampaknya syaraf di otaknya belum merespon dengan benar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"..."

Naruto tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Ini gila menurutnya, dia mengajak seorang gadis berbicara dan gadis itu tetap dalam keadaan normal. Aaa maksudnya, Naruto tidak mendengar jeritan, ini tidak biasa. Normalnya, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan jeritan saat dia menyapa para gadis. Tapi di sini dia belum mendapat respon berupa kejangnya sang gadis, pingsan dengan wajah bersemu, dan mata berbentuk hati. Apa dia menyapa kurang seksi? Atau_ ah, gadis yang dia ajak bicara tidak sedang menghadap dengannya, gadis itu dari tadi hanya serius dengan tembok dan segala aktifitas makhluk yang ada di sekitar tembok._ Pantas saja_, pikir Naruto.

"Erm hei! Bukannya saat sedang berbicara dengan sesesorang lebih sopan kalau kau melihat wajahnya? Kau bisa melihat wajah ku sepuasnya dengan gratis, mumpung _fans_ ku tidak ada jadi kau bisa aman saat memandangi wajah ku."

Diakhiri dengan senyum, Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar kalau perkataannya sangatlah narsis. Amat sangat kelewat narsis.

Gadis itu berbalik dan menghadap Naruto.

"Aaa... maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak sop_"

Perkataan si gadis terputus, mata bulannya membulat sempurna. Jaraknya dengan Naruto sangat dekat. Itu dikarenakan posisi Naruto yang juga jongkok di hadapannya. Dekat sekali, bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari pemuda di depannya.

'Astaga, dari tadi aku bicara dengan seseorang, dia bernafas dan berbicara padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Batin Hinata

"Hey, tidak ku sangka respon mu akan seperti itu ketika kau terpesona padaku."

Lagi, Naruto dengan bangganya menyangka kalau gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang sedang terpesona dengan wajah tampan miliknya, Naruto mengira kalau dugaannya memang benar dilihat dari wajah terkejut si gadis karena menyangka kalau dia memang tampan bukan main.

"..."

Gadis itu masih diam, berusaha bekerja sama dengan otaknya untuk mencerna situasi yang sedang terjadi. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Hm kau manis juga, mau berkencan di atap sekolah? Akan aku tunjukkan letaknya. Setibanya kita di sana kau akan kuberi ciuman, bagaimana? Kau mau kan. Hehehe"

Naruto hanya nyengir setelah mengatakan apa yang terlintas di benaknya ketika pertama kali melihat gadis yang menurutnya manis.

'Orang ini sudah gila, dia tidak waras Hinata. Lihatlah cengirannya! Itu cengiran orang mesum. Hii'

Sedikit bergidik, gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata ini membatin tentang pemuda jingga di hadapannya.

"Ma..maaf, tapi aku sudah tau letak atap se..sekolah,"

Bodoh, Hinata merasa bodoh sekali. Apa-apaan perkataannya barusan, dasar tidak tau membaca situasi.

"Ha? Jadi kau mau kencan dan ciuman di sini? Sekarang? Um begitu yah."

Naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"BAIKLAH! Ayo sini, aku akan mencium mu."

"..."

"KYAAAHAHAAA"

Akhirnya kau mendengar jeritan ne, Naruto. Meskipun itu lebih terdengar seperti jeritan ketakutan bukannya jeritan memuja ketampanan.

"Hm? Kenapa dia lari? Apa mungkin aku bau ya? Ahh aku juga tidak tau siapa namanya."

Bodoh, dasar bodoh.

* * *

.

.

Hinata memegang dadanya, menyentuh sesuatu yang berdetak tidak karuan di sana. Dia takut, Hinata sangat takut. Jantungnya juga berdetak pasti karena itu, karena dia takut dan sejak tadi dia berlari dengan penuh tenaga sampai ke belakang sekolah.

Jangan tanya kenapa Hinata tidak masuk kelas dan belajar, dia terkunci di kamar mandi. Lebih tepatnya dia di kuncikan oleh gadis-gadis yang tidak suka padanya. Entah karena apa. Jadi dia putuskan untuk berada di sini sejenak setelah tadi acara mengamati semut dan lumutnya terganggu. Tanggung juga kalau mau masuk.

Hinata berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya.

"Dia sudah gila, Pemuda itu gila. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin serius mau mencium ku. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

Hinata menggeleng berusaha menghilangkan bayangan pemuda yang baru dia temui. Menurutnya pemuda itu benar-benar sudah gila karena mengajaknya bicara. Selama ini Hinata selalu saja diabaikan, dan beberapa waktu yang lalu dia melakukan percakapan dengan seseorang yang bisa Hinata pastikan memiliki nafas.

Terlalu sering bercakap-cakap dengan benda mati juga bisa memengaruhi mental mu ne, Hinata?

"Oh tuhan, aku tidak pernah setakut ini. Ku mohon lindungilah aku dari ancaman pemuda yang mau mencium ku. Ahh~ tidak tidak, dia tidak mungkin serius. Ya, orang itu pasti sudah gila, ya dia pemuda gila yang aneh."

Hinata baru saja akan duduk di bangku yang ada di taman belakan sekolah itu sampai dia mendengar suara.

"Siapa yang kau bilang gila dan aneh? Jangan katakan yang kau maksud itu aku ya! Karena jika yang kau maksud adalah aku, aku akan benar-benar memberimu pelajaran kalau kau menganggap ku gila dan aneh,"

Tubuh Hinata membeku, membeku karena mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu asing. Suara yang beberapa waktu lalu membuat jantungnya rusak, itu menurutnya. Hinata berusaha melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Ka..ka..kau... kau... mesum."

Hinata berusaha menutupi mulutnya sendiri setelah menyadari apa yang baru dia katakan. Ini bisa gawat kalau sampai kedengaran. Dia khawatir cicitannya akan sampai ke telinga si pemuda.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku mesum? Khe, sepertinya bibir mu memang harus diajar sedikit sopan santun ya,"

Naruto menyeringgai mendengar cicitan gadis yang berada tidak jauh di depannya. Dia mendapat hadiah kecil rupanya.

Terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia berada di depan gadis lavender, dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah gadis pemalu yang ada di depannya. Naruto menyentuh dagu sang gadis dan mengangkatnya

"Sudah ku katakan kau itu manis, jadi jangan menunduk!"

"A..apa? Ku mohon jangan berbuat macam-macam pada ku,"

Hinata menahan nafasnya, ketika mendengar pujian dari pemuda di depannya.

"Ya, memohonlah seperti itu! Aku suka wajah memelas mu dan juga... Bibir mu. Menurut ku bibir kita pasti akan cocok saat menempel."

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringgaiannya yang menurut Hinata sangat mengerikan.

"Jadi... bagaimana kalau kau kucium sekarang?"

"HHYAAAAAAHH"

setelah ini, Hinata hanya bisa berharap ada bantuan dari Kami-sama yang mau berbaik hati padanya.

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Haha akhirnya selesai. Ada yang minat _review_ setelah baca? Adakah? Ada? Hohoho bagi yang penasaran*emang ada?* dengan kelanjutannya, saya rasa fic ini akan lama update, saya rasa loh ya~

Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyknya kepada yang baca*jangan mimpi ada yang baca* terlebih yang mau _review_ ^_^

jadi yaa begitulah. Dadadadah~ _see you in next chap._

**-Yourin You**


End file.
